Problem: Rewrite ${(4^{-6})(4^{-11})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (4^{-6})(4^{-11}) = 4^{-6-11}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-6})(4^{-11})} = 4^{-17}} $